


What's this?

by Kat_in_neverland



Series: Alex must be protected, for he is a smol bean who can, and will self-destruct [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Herc is a bit of a jerk, John is a bit of a jerk, Laf is a bit of a jerk, Multi, Pining, Protect alex, Self Confidence Issues, alex has some minor depression, smol alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_in_neverland/pseuds/Kat_in_neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is in love with his 3 best friends, but they don't seem to  want to have anything to do with him anymore? When and why did their relationship change? Will Alex move on or is he doomed to love these 3 forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be updated kind of spontaniosly but I'll do my best to update as much as possible. Also I really love Alex, just in case that was hard to tell, so it will be mainly focused around him.

Alex was starting to feel tired but thats nothing a nice good cup of coffee could fix. He had been awake for the last 72 hours working on all his class work, trying to get ahead in all of his classes. But in doing this he had been ignoring his friends, and yeah he felt bad about that but if they knew what he had to do to keep his scholarship, they would understand his struggles more. He still kind of felt bad, but he knew that they would support him through all his decisions. (They were just amazing people like that. Far better than he was) Even if they may no like them, or fully understand them.  
By the time he has finished all his work it was 9 pm, on a Saturday, so that meant everyone was over at John and Lafayette's dorm for movie night. Hercules, John and Lafayette were probably all huddled together on the couch whispering to each other and wearing giant sweaters and sweat pants, just thinking of those 3 made his stress melt away and made him feel all warm and happy inside.  
See, Mr. Alexander Hamilton was in love with his 3 best friends. He loved how Hercules looked all tough and "macho" but was actually a sweet little mama bear who would do anything for his friends. He loved the way John's eyes shined when he was talking about equality and the worth of a life and other subjects he was passionate about. He loved the way Laf was able to lighten up any setting by just being in the room. It also didn't help that all 3 men were freaking gods with bodies that looked like art work that would make Leonardo Di Vincci wish he had painted them instead of the Mona Lisa.  
Alex couldn't stop thinking of his crushes/ best friends, so he decided to see if he could stop by movie night a bit late.  
A.Ham- hey guys do u mind if i come over  
J.Law- oh so now you have time for us  
A.Ham- what r u talking about john  
Laf- u just seem so "busy" with everything we wouldn't want to disturb u  
A.Ham- Yeah sorry about that guys, i just really needed to get some stuff done  
Herc- im just going to say what these guys are too nice to say, we dont want u to come   
also I'm staying w/ laf and john for the foreseeable future, so don't wait up  
A.Ham- oh, of course i understand  
have fun i guess  
A.Ham has left the conversation 

That was where the conversation ended for the night, maybe forever for all Alex knew, but He hadn't been lying in his last message. He truly did understand. He knew he was annoying, that he got in the way, and that he was very self absorbed, he knew it was only a matter of time before they got sick of him. He just thought that he had a little more time with them, he hoped they wouldn't tire of him.   
But as everything good in his life, their friendship had come to an end.


	2. rewind

A little background on Alex, all his life he'd been mostly alone. When he lived the caribbean, more specifically nevis, he had his family. But the relationship between them was never that close, yes they all loved each other but his mother and father were always too busy working or trying to fix their relationship, and his brother had better things to do than hang out with him. When he was around 6 though he and his brother began to grow closer but then a hurricane hit their island.  
The hurricane destroyed their house and most of their neighborhood, they didn't get any help from the government, no pensions or funds. So it became a free for all, everyone trying to get what they needed, willing to commit crimes to do so. Alex's family was in debt, they owed thousands that they just could not repay now, and because of this Alex's father left them and was never heard from again.   
Alex's mother was working two jobs to try and pay of the debt but to also support her children. The rift that had been closing between Alex and his brother James, had suddenly been teared open again, Alex was once again alone.   
Then one day Alex and his mother got very sick, they felt terrible their chests felt like they had a ton of weights on them and it was very hard to breathe, as time passed they got worse. They started to hallucinate, by now Alex was 8, and his body healthy enough that he was able to spring back from that terrible virus. His mother was not so lucky, when he was finally aware of his surroundings, not quite over the virus but better, he saw that his mother had passed on and had to be held in her dead arms for two days because he was not strong enough to get out of her hold.  
When Alex was completely healthy again he had started working for his mother's old bosses, in between jobs he would read anything he could get his hands on. He never went to school but he taught himself everything he could, regardless of the situation. He ran out of things to read on the small island so he started writing, he wrote about the suffering and pain he and other inhabitants on the island had experienced, he wrote about how he felt and he wrote about how he wanted to improve the world one day for all people.  
His writing was found by one of the islanders and it was spread, people were so impressed by this teen that they wanted to give him a chance to get a better education and to improve his abilities. So all the islanders chipped in some money to buy him a ticket to ride a ship all the way to new York.  
When he got to new York, he visited Princeton to see if they would allow him to join the school, they would, but they talked down to him and treated him as if he were beneath them simply because of his background and decent, he punched the one man in the face. But while he was there he heard of another university called Kings college, he decided to try his chances with that school, he received a full scholarship as long as his grades were nothing but A's and B's.   
On his first day of school, he meet a older student named Aaron Burr, he told him to, " not share his opinions, and to listen rather than speak". Smile more he said, well Alex didn't really have much to smile for. Burr was showing him around him around campus when his whole life was flipped around. He ran into John Laurnes, Gilbert du Lafayette and Hercules mulligan, literally. He walked straight into Laurens and they both feel to the ground, after their chance encounter they became very close friends and Alex was introduced to the schuyler sisters, 3 incredibly smart sisters with a passion for equality, and George Washington, a history professor that had grown attached to Alex and his passion and intelligence.

He was no longer alone, but he still never got to spend as much time with his new friends as he wanted because he had to maintain his scholarship. He never told his friends his past nor had he talked about his scholarship, he didn't want them to pity him and treat him differently, but in hiding this he had inadvertently caused a rift between their small friend group.   
\--------  
After the Group chat between herc, laf and john had ended, he was alone again. None of his friends would speak to him or sit next to him. Washington was on vacation with his wife at the moment, so Alex couldn't ask him why they were so angry or what he could do to fix this. You have never seen a bastard orphan more in need of break, and that's when these 3 walked into his life.


End file.
